


他

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Confusion, Illusions, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pedophilia, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 当基尔伯特作为民主德国重新诞生之后，他变得十分依赖伊万。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	他

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：有恋童情节

“苏联大人！”

清脆的童音划过雷鸣般鼓掌的声音朝他而来，伊万笑眯眯地微微下蹲，张开双手迎接正向他奔来的孩子。那孩子一头银色的短发，穿着背带短裤，细细白白的双腿露在微冷的空气当中。但他却很兴奋，奔跑的速度也像极了一颗小炮弹，瞬间就扎进了伊万的怀抱之中。绒毛蹭在伊万的脸庞，柔软又带着橙子香波的气味，是最近在小孩当中最津津乐道的一款洗发露，在东德无法买到，只有莫斯科才有。孩子因为激动而咳嗽了几声，微微挣脱开伊万的拥抱之后又热切地摇晃起他的胳膊，用亲昵的口吻急切地问他：“苏联大人！苏联大人！我刚刚表现得怎么样？”

“好极了基尔，你真是令我骄傲。”伊万把孩子从地上抱起来，基尔伯特就快乐地尖叫一声，双手环住伊万的脖子。他外表八九岁左右，监护人伊万在诸多公开场合却依旧很少让他下地走路，倒愿意一直抱着孩子出行，此刻也在众人的拥簇之下离开了会场。

今天是有一个重要的活动，基尔伯特的芭蕾舞汇报演出，从昨天晚上开始小孩就无法安眠，硬拖着伊万和其他人在家里看了一晚上他的练习。九点一过大人们就催他上床，基尔伯特在大房子中到处躲藏，他对伊万的房子最为熟悉，连照顾他生活的阿姨都无法逮到这个灵活的小鬼。伊万将他从自己的衣橱中揪出来的时候他还皱着小脸装不开心，举着双手又要伊万亲他和抱他，还非要他心爱的苏联大人亲自帮他更换睡衣才行。

民主德国私底下是一个极爱撒娇的孩子，与他对外表达出来的礼貌与沉稳不同，当面对伊万的时候他更加活泼，甚至夜间去上洗手间也还要伊万的陪伴呢！伊万只能命令他好好站着，别再给其他人添乱，或许这套对小孩很受用，威胁要打他屁股什么的，小脸立马严肃起来，朝他行了个礼，乖乖戳在地上等候监护人为他换上睡衣。伊万轻手轻脚地褪去他的上衣和短裤，手指不由自主地在细腻雪白的肌肤上停留，基尔伯特就发出咯咯的笑声。那声音极为熟悉，又令伊万感到恍惚，在时间过于久远的曾经基尔伯特也是这样尖声笑着，童音像是从未改变过。他摇摇头，幻影就从眼前消失了，只有一个光着身体露着微鼓肚皮的孩子等待着他。

可那依旧是基尔伯特，所有的外貌特征都是那个人，伊万把印着小兔子图样的睡袍给孩子套上，基尔伯特微微蓬松的头发在灯光下变得柔和，不再是记忆中那样支棱出来的冰冷与硬挺。孩子又贴上来，抱紧伊万的手臂，拖着他想再看一遍练习，伊万只能又陪他坐了一个小时。那并不枯燥，尽管他已经看了无数遍，但每一次都着实新奇。他亲自接送基尔伯特去少年宫学习芭蕾，孩子第一天上课的时候他还紧张得不行，与所有人类家长一起挤在门口等候下课。时间是从几年前开始的，民主德国在看了一场天鹅湖之后便对此产生了浓厚的兴趣，缠着伊万说自己也要学芭蕾，软乎乎地扯着嗓子喊“苏联大人”，他最清楚伊万的软肋是什么。然后他就背着小包被伊万抱着去上课，坐在伊万双臂中对着花草也要赞美上好几声。

但那位基尔伯特却不会这样，他对所有的东西都不屑一顾，高高在上且目中无人的姿态令人恨得牙痒痒，唯有一副皮囊叫人无法将视线从他身上挪开。对伊万也是如此，尽管他们有过很长一段时间的交往，他却总是漫不经心。伊万觉得自己的心都被伤透了，直到将小孩抱在怀里的那一刻才缓解了心中的疼痛。

在家门口伊万将基尔伯特放下，小男孩飞奔进室内，转着圈将自己刚跳的舞步又重新演了几个片段，伊万就从下属手中拿来一捧鲜花。现在已经是初夏，莫斯科仍有些冷，可专门要来的花却不是这样，拼了命也要长出最娇嫩的花瓣来。新鲜的向日葵还带着水珠，一大捧被用纸细心包好，伊万喊住了已经迫不及待跑向厨房去看午饭吃什么的基尔伯特，小孩疑惑地转过头，眼睛就亮了起来。与那人如出一辙的瞳孔，在光线之下往外扩着红，又晕着浓厚的紫，如双重渐变的琉璃，整个室内都被点亮了。小孩轻手轻脚走过来，倒稳重起来，小心翼翼从自己监护人手中接过那大捧的花，像是拿着什么最高的奖赏。

“苏联大人！这……这太隆重了！”就算是亲密无间的关系也不能令基尔伯特改口，小小的民主德国激动地想要说些什么，却又宝贝他刚得的鲜花，穿着小皮鞋的脚在地板上来回踏着，发出清脆又可爱的声响。这并不隆重，伊万在心里这么想，他看着基尔伯特，他最喜欢的小孩与国家，他还想给他更多的东西，可以去给他摘颗星星放在床头，诸如此类的东西。那个人只会拒绝他的好感，挑剔他的礼物都是些华而不实的玩意儿，伊万从来弄不清基尔伯特想要什么，或许他根本就没有浪漫可言，他所希望的只不过是军队、奖章之类的东西，任何别的都无法打动他。但小孩就不一样，一颗小小的琥珀就能收买一周的快乐，基尔伯特会戴着他的小琥珀手链四处炫耀，尽管那与更早之前伊万送给那人的戒指无法相比。

基尔伯特只做过一件可以称得上“浪漫”的事情，他在战场上给了伊万一个窒息又绝望的吻，与孩子的嘴唇不一样，那张嘴满是血污、泥土、硝烟，疮痍的双唇只有疼痛与尖锐。可是血滴在伊万口腔之中，他们在一个暂时隐蔽的角落把舌头伸到对方口中，交换唾液或是别的什么，生命、信仰、理念，伊万只能想到这个。那会儿他们算是盟友，拿破仑带来的力量差点将基尔伯特碾碎，他抱紧伊万说他很疼，只有那一次，他哭着求他救救他，一定要救救他，眼泪鼻涕和血污将他帅气的脸庞都遮盖住，伊万用手擦了擦，却怎么也擦不干净。

那个场景他记到现在，基尔伯特丢下他所有的骄傲来恳求他的援助，抽噎的声音仍回荡在伊万的耳边。那句“救我”持续到很久之后，就算是在民主德国晃着小脚等伊万一同去浴缸与他泡澡的时候都还偶尔会响起，伊万从柯尼斯堡将那人的躯体捡了回来，他听到基尔伯特在向他求救，一个痛苦的、绝望的呼喊，像是幻听，因为那人早已离开。但伊万依然将基尔伯特带了回来，当所有人都企图阻止他的时候他的孩子就在某一天睁开了眼睛。

基尔伯特用一只手艰难地抱着比他人还大上一些的花束，用另一只手来拉他的苏联大人，伊万问他怎么了，抚摸起他柔软的头发。小孩说他想吃饭，又不肯让别人抢走他的花，拒绝了托里斯之后更是往伊万身边贴得紧，像是只能依靠他一样。伊万牵着基尔伯特的手带他去餐室，那手柔软，没有疤痕，就像人类幼童一样干净。基尔伯特没有吃过苦，伊万一直宠他，在力所能及的范围内给他最好的东西，什么都亲自端到他面前来。也像现在这样，他用勺子喂他吃饭，一勺又一勺，所有人都噤声不语，只有基尔伯特挑剔菜品的清脆声音。他不喜欢吃蔬菜，托里斯发愁了很久都没有解决这个问题，照顾八岁模样的小孩足够头疼，基尔伯特似乎故意为之，在众人面前故意刁难成年体的国家们。所有人都看着伊万哄他，用令人头皮发麻的声调和语气，他把蔬菜捣碎，又编出一系列奇怪的故事，那个折腾人的小恶魔拍着手笑，伊万就趁机将菜泥喂给他吃。

“今天莱维斯说我是小母狗。”基尔伯特平静地开口，他正坐在伊万怀中，小孩半趴在浴缸边缘，伊万帮他搓着头发。从一个外貌是八岁孩童的口中听到这样的话语应该要有什么样的表情？伊万并不是很清楚，但国家并不会只有八岁的智商，基尔伯特似乎还要再说点什么。

“你怎么回答他的？”伊万没有停下手中的动作，手悄悄往下滑，顺着小孩的脊背一路向下，“他还对你说了什么？”

两瓣小巧的臀部手感刚好，圆润又富有弹性，伊万控制不住揉搓的冲动。基尔伯特挪了挪自己的坐姿，好让他的监护人掌控住他的屁股，可他开口还是那一副无聊的口吻：“我就说‘不许你这么说苏联大人’，但他的表情看起来很奇怪。”

“是怎么样的呢？”伊万拿来喷头帮养子冲水，基尔伯特轻轻叹了口气，有点少年老成的模样，在哀叹自己短暂的人生。

“他就说我，‘民主德国你都忘了你本来是谁吗，真是太可悲了’，我不知道他在说什么，我还能是谁，我是民主德国，最亲爱的自然是您啦我的苏联大人，我在您的庇佑下成长，如果没有您，我还得营养不良呢。”

“万尼亚。”伊万不高兴地捏了捏基尔伯特的屁股，虽然“苏联大人”这样的称呼的确让他受用，他曾不止一次幻想过那个基尔伯特这么叫他，但在现在这个情况他更希望自己的小孩能换一个叫法。

“万尼亚！”基尔伯特轻声喊了一下，又重复了好几遍，像是要将名字深深记在脑海中。他俄语很好，伊万在他身边的时候无时无刻都在指导他更高阶的学习，但空洞仍存在于伊万心中。基尔伯特说话并没有德语口音，这是唯一与那人有区别的地方，尽管伊万曾与他说过民族特性不能被忘记，却被小孩顶了回来。那天基尔伯特还哭着说“苏联大人是不是嫌我笨”，伊万只能不管过往的那些幻影，他蹲下来哄小孩，从兜里掏出糖果来塞到他手里，又都被小孩扔了，最后只好亲吻他的小嘴唇，让他尝自己嘴中叼着的水果软糖。

“基尔，你做的很好，非常好，要不要奖励？”伊万示意基尔伯特可以转过身来了，孩子兴高采烈地抱住他，一头钻到监护人滑溜溜的胸口。他吻着伊万的下巴，问到底有什么奖励，是像前两天那样的东西吗？那是在别人眼里很古怪的一周，伊万并没有出门，与基尔伯特二人在房中待了好久。他教那孩子用手帮他排解，滚烫的小手握在他的器官上就像是基尔伯特在那里一样。他与基尔伯特为数不多的几次经验就是用手，那个男人难得拥有了一点情趣，也学会了一些挑逗的方法，虽然做起来仍旧别扭，但他尽力来满足伊万的渴望了。现在的基尔伯特已经迫不及待地将手伸向伊万的下半身，轻轻拂过开始挺立的前端。

基尔伯特轻声说着“好湿呀”，也不知道是在说水还是别的什么，伊万却抓起他的手停止了他的动作。他把基尔伯特抱起来放到自己的大腿上，小心地用那里摩擦着他的养子。民主德国并没有什么顾忌，他甚至都不知道这是什么，只当伊万在与他玩。可似乎还是知道一些，伊万又这么察觉，那个孩子将自己滑向伊万的怀抱，用要献祭一般的虔诚放任伊万对他做这样的事。沉默着，浴室里只有沉默的空气，还有微微挥发开来的橘子香氛，基尔伯特抱着伊万的头在欢快地享受他迟到且并不完整的某种教育，那是他无比信任的人，比所有人都要深爱着苏联。

他的基尔伯特在那一年死去了，他就坐在审判席上，看着他的心上人停止了心跳。伊万仍在梦中无数次看到基尔伯特呼喊着“救我”的嘴型，在他的脑海中、视网膜上缓慢重复播放着。可他从未苛责他，因为基尔伯特在另一年活了过来，作为天底下最幸福的孩子在伊万的身边醒来。他用了什么办法别人不得而知，甚至连深谙怪异魔法的亚瑟都无法给出合理解释，这样的结果却给西方的众人带去了更大的恐慌，他们公开谴责伊万这种不负责任甚至是极端的做法。路德维希还有一次试图拉基尔伯特去一边谈话，被小孩手脚并用挣脱开了，他惊恐地跑到伊万身后躲藏起来，伊万就愤怒地带着自己的民主德国提前离开了会场。

“基尔伯特……”伊万轻轻叫了他养子的名字，他晃了晃小孩细瘦的胳膊，让他把注意力集中到自己身上。

“怎么了苏联大人？”他仍旧没有改过来自己的习惯，在刚说完就捂住嘴紧张起来，瞪大眼睛看着伊万。可伊万并没有想要训斥他的想法，而基尔伯特的反应也着实可爱，他便拉下孩子捂着嘴的手，放在自己的手心里不停揉着。

“你还有以前的记忆吗？你是谁？你属于谁？”伊万的口吻像是循循善诱，想一遍又一遍从基尔伯特口中确认答案。他塑造了基尔伯特，塑造了民主德国，塑造了他的养子，这个孩子就是他的全部。

“以前的记忆？您在说什么呀，我从一开始就在您身边啦，苏联大人，是我做的还不够好吗？”基尔伯特委屈极了，他哪里知道为什么伊万要这么逼他呀，刚刚的奖励像是不存在似的，最亲密之人的质疑令他止不住地颤抖，“我是民主德国，是您的基尔伯特，我还能属于谁，自然是您啦，我最最深爱的苏联大人，我可离不开您，您要再这么问，我心都碎了，一点都不剩！”

基尔伯特呜呜哭起来，豆大的泪珠落在浴缸的水中砸出噼啪的声音，伊万却心满意足，他亲吻小孩的眼皮，再到脸颊，最后停在嘴唇。那儿已经被蒸汽熏得湿润，不是记忆中永远干涸开裂的那两瓣，但基尔伯特却永远是基尔伯特。伊万咬了咬那片肉，感受着基尔伯特微微的颤抖，还有如果冻一般鲜艳饱满的唇，孩子独有的奶香钻进鼻腔之中，这是他只能在记忆中疯狂寻找的源自柯尼斯堡的气味。那个名字很久没再被提及了，被封存了起来，现在是加里宁格勒，但是他知道基尔伯特胸中跳动着的心脏到底属于哪里。不仅仅是那位，眼前的孩子也是如此，他从那边带回基尔伯特，他的小孩、少年、青年永远与那片土地捆绑在一起。

伊万望着他，他银白的头发，他白得近乎透明的皮肤，他脸上若隐若现的小雀斑，他有些营养不良的身体，他细瘦的脚踝，他渐渐被紫色侵染的瞳色，他偶尔展露出来的歇斯底里，他时常的狂妄与自大。基尔伯特一直就是基尔伯特，从未有人改变他，又一直在被改变着。他的基尔伯特，他的民主德国，他的普鲁士，过往以及现在的每一分每一秒记忆，全都是属于伊万一个人的。


End file.
